bsdmayoifandomcom-20200222-history
Main Story/8
__TOC__ Part 1 A cell phone rings. The girl notices something, and suddenly walks away. The mysterious girl grabs the sleeve of a passerby, who happens to be... The girl takes her still-ringing phone in her hand and finally answers. Suddenly, the area around Dazai and the girl falls into darkness. Yosano emerges from the infirmary, leisurely stretching our her arms. Atsushi turns around in surprise, only to find that Kunikida, Kenji, Rampo, and Tanizaki had disappeared. Part 2 Yosano walks along happily with Atsushi few paces behind her, carrying a mountain of shopping. A young girl in a Kimono passes by Atsushi. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before the girl passes by completely. Unable to take his eyes off of her, Atsushi keeps walking until he bumps into a middle-aged man dressed in a suit. Atsushi drops the mountain of shopping he was carrying, and the middle-aged man falls over. Yosano suddenly twists the man's arm and wrenches it upwards. Yosano suddenly lifts up Atsushi's right leg and rolls up his trousers. Just then, the PA system chimes, indicating that someone was about to make an announcement. Part 3 The moment Yosano moved to the carriage ahead, a single lemon rolled towards her feet. The lemon then explodes. Yosano lays motionless on the floor of the train, which was now teeming with smoke from the explosion. Yosano forces herself to her feet. Atsushi heads in the opposite direction of the fleeing passengers, towards the back of the train. Just then, a young girl dressed in a kimono runs past Atsushi and heads for the back of the train. The girl stops and puts her cell phone to her ear. Demon Snow's nightmarish doll-like form materializes with its katana in hand, taking its place next to the girl, Izumi Kyouka. The katana impales Atsushi through the stomach with the speed of a lightning bolt. Atsushi writhes on the floor after being launched backward. Blood spills profusely from his body. At the other end of the train, Yosano lays battered on the floor. Part 4 Demon Snow rains a barrage of thrusts with blinding speed upon Atsushi, who was charging forward to attack. Atsushi somehow stops himself, but Demon Snow moves to strike again. The arcing slash from the katana happened too quickly for Atsushi's eyes to follow, and he did not even know he had been hit. Atsushi screams in pain as blood spurts from his body. Atsushi is hit a second time before even having a chance to fight back. Blood sprays everywhere as the train doors get blown away by the shockwave of Demon Snow's attack. Kyouka approaches Atsushi, who lays bloody and beaten, and begins speaking in a monotone voice. Demon Snow's eyes begin to glow eerily at the sound of Akutagawa's voice. Yosano lay dying on the floor. Kajii stands over her, mercilessly stomping down on her. Kajii draws a knife from his pocket. Kajii slams his knife into Yosano's left hand, pinning it to the floor. A large number of lemon bombs pour from Kajii's sleeve and land around Yosano. Kajii moves towards the next carriage as he speaks. Yosano tries to remove the knife before any of the bombs go off, but it is firmly stuck into the floor of the train. She finally tears it free, just as the lemon bombs all explode in unison... Part 5 Hearing the sound of a door sliding open, Atsushi looks behind him. A number of passengers from the next carriage were watching with terror on their faces. Saying this, Atsushi charges forth to attack Demon Snow, but her razor-sharp katana rains down upon him. Atsushi manages to avoid the blows at the last possible moment, but soon finds himself being pressed back. Kajii returns to the carriage that his lemon bombs decimated. The interior of the carriage was charred. Yosano's body was half hanging out the train window. Kajii goes over to inspect Yosano's death, looking at her with a triumphant smirk on his face... Suddenly, the seemingly dead body of Yosano explodes into movement and slams a heavy fist into Kajii's face. Kajii points to his left cheek with strange honesty. Yosano proceeds to hammer a fist into his other cheek. Kajii flies across the carriage and collapses on the floor in disbelief. Yosano draws a tool from her bag. Part 6 Demon Snow strikes down with all her might, but Atsushi blocks the blade with his left arm, which had transformed into that of the tiger. His supernatural beast arm was harder than the katana, which bounced off harmlessly even to Atsushi's surprise. Atsushi breaks Demon Snow's katana and pounces forward, closing the distance and pressing the claws of his left hand to Kyouka's throat. Kyouka opens the front of her kimono. Strapped to her chest was an explosive device. A static-filled announcement sounds throughout the train. Atsushi extends his hand towards Kyouka. Kyouka places a small box-shaped remote in Atsushi's hand. Atsushi presses the stop button. The moment he does, the activation light on the explosive strapped to Kyouka's chest beeps and begins to flash. Kyouka shoves Atsushi backwards. Kyouka throws herself from the door of the train that had been blown away. The train happened to be passing over a bridge. Kyouka plummets towards the ocean with the explosive still strapped to her chest. Atsushi also leaps from the train, his legs now transformed into that of the tiger. Atsushi grabs a hold of Kyouka in mid-air as she falls, tearing the explosive from her chest with his beast-powered arms. It explodes soon after, and Atsushi and Kyouka plummet into the ocean. Leaning out of the window of the train, Yosano watches the events that unfold. Atsushi somehow drags himself onto the shore with Kyouka in his arms. A look of relief overcomes him when he confirms that Kyouka is okay. Her attempt to speak fell on unconscious ears, as Atsushi had passed out from exhaustion. Kyouka gazes at the side of Atushi's unconscious face. The call on her cell phone had been cut, all that could be heard now was the busy signal. Against the wall in front of him was Dazai, bonded in chains. Category:Stories